In Love With My Daughters Teacher
by LiveLaughLove1115
Summary: Beck Oliver has a child. And when he meets one of his daughters teacher Victoria Vega. He has a crush on her. Will they get together or will there love fail? Read on to find out!


Tori's** POV**

Hi there I'm Victoria Vega. I'm a teacher at Sir Alexanders' school. They serve from grades 1-8. I am the French/Spanish/Italian teacher, from grades 1-3 they learn French, 4-6 they learn Spanish and in grades 7 and 8 they learn Italian.

Today we have Curriculum Night. From 5 to 7:45. I got up at 5 am because I'm all over the place. I got to go to work, my fellow worker Cat is having a birthday dinner with me, her and Jade. And I'm probably not home till about midnight because dinner starts at 9. Lucky for me tomorrow is Saturday. I walked into the bath room and brushed my teeth, I then changed into a tee shirt and yoga pants. I went downstairs and did my laundry.

It was now 6:12. I had to leave home at 7:15. So I decided to make lunch. I made qunioa salad and some grilled chicken. I made a fruit salad with some yogurt on the side. I walked with 3 bottles of water because I get really dehydrated during the day. I looked at my kitchen clock _6:27._ I ran up the stairs to shower, I ran in the shower and shaved my underarms. Once I finished I wiped my blue towel and put on a green robe and ran into my walk in closet. I choosed a yellow button up with gray skinny jeans and a pair of 4 inch nude heels. I slipped on my black lace bra and matching panties. I put on deoderant and my lotion before slipping on my clothes. I did my hair. I combed it out and left it with natural waves. I left home at 7:13, I got in my car and headed to school.

Before heading directly in to my class I went into the staff room and got a muffin and some tea. I headed up to my class room. I unlocked my class room door and walked in. I sat my tea and muffin on my desk. The first class I had was the grade 6`s. I looked in my file for a 2 worksheets. I left my class and went to the photo copier and photo copied everything. I headed back to my class and sat the worksheets on one of the students desks. I stuck the 3 bottles of water into my mini fridge I kept.

I stapled everything together and put it in one of the bins on my desk. I walked to one of the shelfs in my class and opened my binder and got a paper that I had everything planned for today.

I walked over to the large whiteboard and cleaned it. I drank my tea and sighed. _It`s going to be a long day. _I thought. 8:30 rolled around and classes started.

``Buenos días clase. Hoy voy a estar recogiendo la tarea y marcarlo.`` I spoke.

``But first you will be doing a work sheet front and back.`` I said in English. I pulled out a red whiteboard marker writing down today`s work. I handed out the worksheets and sat at my desk. I opened a drawer and pulled out a check board. I started from the top of my list. ``Anna`` I called collecting her homework. Once class finished. I had my grade 7`s.

Ciao classe oggi stiamo lavorando per l'assegnazione di lettura`` Meaning today we have to ask and answer the questions from the book after I finished reading it.

* * *

At lunch I grabbed a bottle of water from my mini fridge. I grabbed my lunch off the table and grabbed my keys. I walked down the stairs and walked to the staff room. I unlocked it and walked it. I heated up my food and sat at the table. I took my fork and started eating it. Once I finished it I put the container in the sink and washed it. I dried my containers and popped it back into my small bag. I washed my hands with the soap. And walked out.

It was 12 classes resume at 1 pm. I walked back up to my class and unlocked it. I stepped into my classroom I placed my bags on a table. I opened one of my windows and looked in my files for this test I got. I looked for more, _Oh shit! I forgot to photo copy it! Fuck!_ I thought. I sighed heavily, I grabbed it and went to the the photocopy room. I sat at on the table waiting for it to copy. After it finished I walked back to my class.

I placed it in the grade 6 bin. I walked over to my tall cabinet and opened a file and pulled out a presentation sheet which the grade 8's will have to presentate.

Once the classes began I did the attendance. And sent it down to the office with one of the students. "Alright grade 6's! I got some news for you. Starting next month, I'll be doing extra help after school until 4." I said getting up from my seat.

"Bien ahora vamos a tener nuestra prueba en los verbos." I spoke in Spanish handing each student a test.

Once the students started I had 3 tests left over. "Is anyone away today?" I asked the class.

3 students raised up there hands, "Mickie!" I called on her to give me a list.

"Eva,Michael and Candice." She replied.

"Gracias" I spoke.

I opened a drawer in my desk and pulled out a pen and wrote there names in a corner. I opened a green folder for all absent students. So I won't forget. I placed the folder away and I had a couple of tests from last week to mark cause they were away.

_Nom: Alexandra Le date: Septembre 12 2013_

_Apple-Pomme_

_Grape-Raisin_

_Lettuce-Laitue_

_Salad-Salade_

_Lemon-Citron_

I marked it as a 5/5 and placed it in a grade 2 pile. My phone went off indicating that there's 5 minutes left. "Lápices abajo y me la prueba" I said collecting test after the students handed them to me.

* * *

**Alright this is the first chapter and I'm kind of proud about this! Review & Follow and I'll update soon!**

**Muah! XOXO**


End file.
